Sabertooth Chronicles: Demonic Desire
by kira444
Summary: Yukino is cornered and defeated by a lust demon, who plans on making good use of her body.


Sabertooth Chronicles

Demonic Desire

"No!" Yukino cried as her magic failed her. She had struggled on for as long as she could remember, trying to summon her celestial spirits and failing due to her more powerful opponent. She looked behind her, seeing the floating form of a voluptuous woman clad in only a dark crimson thong with her large breasts bare, with silver piercings in her nipples glinting in the dim sunlight. The woman's hair and eyes were a deep violet, radiating with power.

Yukino was no slouch when it came to her abilities as a mage, but against a demon, one had to be careful. Especially when your opponent was a lust demon, a rare breed that was only spoken off in legends. It was a chance encounter, Yukino wasn't even actively looking for the demon, but as soon as it laid eyes upon her while crossing through a forest, the demon was constantly encroaching on her, no matter how much distance she put between it and her. So powerful was this lust demon was that her power was enough to negate her magic and essentially make her helpless.

The demon levitated even faster than before, now being no more than a few meters from Yukino and was gaining. Her hands were outstretched as she cast light pink blasts of an unknown spell that sailed past Yukino, heating the area around her little by little, saturating the area with lust. Yukino had begun to notice it when she found herself wearing less and less clothing as the fight went on. It was all done unconsciously, shedding her clothes as the hour went on, until she was now down to only her underwear. This might be the first time she actually cursed in anger at her situation.

The demon advanced again, this time actually managing to reach Yukino and roughly ran her hand over her breast. Yukino's apparel was instantly disintegrated at her touch, leaving her large breasts to swing free of their prison. The atmosphere soon had her nipples erect and her panties soaking as the demon moved in for the kill. Yukino had her gate keys removed from her person and tossed carelessly to the side, now leaving her fully defenseless.

"You fought me for so long, my dear. I was starting to think you didn't want this." The demon chuckled as Yukino fell to the ground, moving back in a hopeless attempt to reach safety.

"I-I won't give in….you won't get what you want from me, so leave me alone!" Yukino said, trying to be brave.

The demon was now upon her and with a flick of her wrist, Yukino was suspended in the air, her arms stretched out to her side. Her legs were folded beneath her as she was forced to kneel in front of the demon. She tried to wrest herself from the monster's grasp, but even her head failed to move as the demon brought her hands to either side of Yukino's head. Her grunts and groans only served to arouse the creature.

"But you do have something I want…you." The creature whispered. The area suddenly became much heavier as the lust saturating it soared to new levels. Yukino could feel the creature's desire begin to seep into her, like a finger roaming across her skin, starting at her arms and legs and slowly began to work their way up. The sensations went up her body, pleasuring her lightly as they did. Yukino could only watch as the demon's magic played with her.

A prisoner inside her own body.

"Such a pretty young thing. I'll have lots of fun with you, yes indeed." The demon moaned. After rubbing Yukino's temples, infusing her brain with large amounts of lust-filled energy, she took her hands from the girl's head and turned around, hunching over slightly as though working on something.

When Yukino's senses returned to her, she began to hear a wet squelching sound coming from the demon. Then she smelled something. It was powerful and heady, making her lightheaded. She could heat an animalistic moan as the squelching became louder and faster. The scent was getting stronger as whatever the demon was doing continued. The air smelled salty and musky, only increasing the wetness of Yukino's pussy. Even though she was no longer in the demon's grasp, Yukino was still compelled to remain on her knees, unable to do anything but kneel there and wait for whatever the creature had planned for her. She opened her mouth to speak, but as she did, the demon turned around.

What Yukino was graced with equally shocked and aroused her. Nestled in the demon's hands was an abnormally large and thick cock throbbing painfully, spasming lightly in the demon's tender hands. The member must have been as long as Yukino's hands and was so wide that the demon could barely fit her hands around it. Below the hung shaft were large, swollen testicles which were pulsing powerfully as they were rolled in between the demon's thighs. Yukino was so stunned by what she had seen that she hadn't noticed the wave of white that was heading for her face.

The wave of semen hit her face full on as it arrived with force. The smelly liquid stuck to her like porridge as it impacted her lovely features. The large spurts began to fill her tight little mouth and nose as it ran down her body, coating her large breasts in thick streams of yellow-white liquid. The spurts were still going as the demon dropped her massive dong, allowing the thick pulses to hose Yukino's legs and feet, allowing the liquid to squelch between her toes as they drowned in such thick baby batter.

"W-What…I…what?!" Is all that Yukino could reply through a mouth full of spunk. The semen was thick in her mouth and her words slurred lightly as she had to almost chew through the stuff to speak. The thought never crossed her mind to spit it out though, it simply began to drool out of her mouth and down her chest slowly. The demon's cock began to wilt only lightly as she pumped it affectionately.

"You look so good covered in my see, dear. We really should do it more often." The demon chided, gazing at her handy work. Her hands now went to work on her fat testicles, rubbing each one softly as they began to work, churning up another thick, pungent load for use.

"What did you do to me?" Yukino screamed in confusion, not knowing why she couldn't move even when not in binds. The lust demon approached Yukino and leant down to give her a light kiss on the lips. She pulled back for a moment before licking her lips. The salty liquid that she had hosed Yukino in slowly vanished into the demon's mouth as she sampled her own spunk. "Fuck, that tastes amazing…so thick and creamy.

The creature's length began to pulse to life once more, slowly rising and soon nestled itself just under Yukino's chin. The demon moved her hips side to side, causing the large dick to slide free of its confinement and began to strike Yukino with a meaty slap with each hit. Each cheek was given a fresh slapping of cum that the head of her massive cock had scooped up from the underside of her chin.

"You are going to crave this cock as I make love to you, slave. You will praise me as I pleasure you…but before that, you must please me."

With that, the demon took a step back, the thing never stopped leaking viscous liquid even as she brandished her cock like a sword. Her testicles smelt of sweat and spunk as rivulets of precum ran down them and dripped onto the soft grass. Yukino got onto her hands and knees and was soon face to balls with her captor's huge testicles. The orbs were packed extremely tight against the taught skin of her sack and pulsed furiously with seed, which were aching to hose her down again. As much as she tried, Yukino couldn't stop her mouth from opening.

"Thank you mistress for your delicious creamy load. Please give me more of your thick juice." She moaned. It felt almost natural and that frightened her. Had she lost so easily to pleasure? She soon found her answer as her mouth began to fill with the taste of tangy skin as her tongue wormed its way past her lips and onto the soft skin of the demon's balls. She lapped hungrily at the large orbs, hearing the demon moan lightly and feeling her pet her head, guiding her gently to spots where precum remained, being slowly replaced.

"Good girl. I think you're ready to truly please me. Prepare yourself." The demon cooed. Yukino felt the hand on her head move her to come face to face with the very tip of her cockhead. It was dark purple and Yukino could hear the blood inside pulsing powerfully. There was no way it could fit inside her mouth. It wouldn't stop the demon however.

Yukino moved forward as she was guided by the demon and lightly kissed the head, receiving a quick gasp from her captor. Her tongue darted out to run along the thick purple head for a moment. Her lips began expanding as she moved her head down, her hands beginning to roam. One found itself half way down and the other was finding stability for Yukino on the crotch of the demon. Her hand on the monster of a member began to move up and down slowly as her lips became even further apart.

The head began to sink behind the fine lips of the celestial spirit mage, and the demon began to buck her lips lightly into her face. The skin of the demon's dick began to move more vigorously as Yukio moved her hands faster, not being able to fully take the cock. The lust demon began to feel the pressure in her balls rise as she felt the hot mouth on her cock suck and lick under her large head. Her thrusts were met with gasps and gagging as she attempted to force more of herself inside her disgruntled lover. This would simply not do.

"I'm disappointed, slave. I need to feel more than just this meagre offering of pleasure." Yukino heard the demon whisper something unintelligible and she saw a light glow out of her vision, before a warm hand worked its way onto her neck and began pushing her down and surprisingly, her throat accommodated the dick.

She was sinking fast onto the large cock. Her hand that was keeping her balanced rushed to her neck to feel the inhuman bulge that was now here…and it was going deeper. She couldn't breathe anymore as the dick reached further inside her. She gagged but felt no pain as her airway was closed by the long, smelly cock. The demon began to pump her up and down on the full length of her cock now, sinking to the base and back to the head, allowing Yukino key moments for precious oxygen. The pace was rapid now and the demon was babbling incoherently as her massive cock fucked her tight passage. It was scraping teeth, but she didn't care. The pleasure was too much. The thrusts suddenly stopped as the demon hilted deep inside her mouth and Yukino felt a larger bulge begin working its way down the creature's dick.

The organ exploded in thick blasts as the pressure forced huge gushes of semen into Yukino's stomach. The demon's magic kept her conscious as she felt her stomach being pumped with thick cream. The sheer volume was expanding the girl's poor stomach, and she could only hold onto her sanity as she was filled with so much delicious cum.

The flow finally slowed enough that the demon released Yukino. She had just enough motivation to free herself from the massive member from her throat. As she did, the organ erupted once more, hosing her body in a new wave of reproductive fluid. The girl was almost sure she could feel the sperm wriggle over her tits as it splashed across them.

The demon wasn't done yet, however, as she reached for her shoulders and pushed Yukino onto her back atop the wet grass. The beautiful creature was catching her breath for a moment before she moved across Yukino's body. She sat herself across Yukino's chest, placing her now limp but still large cock between her slave's tits. The head was stuffed under Yukino's chin once more.

"What do you say, my dear?" The demon cooed once more, tracing a line down her massive tool and onto Yukino's chin. The Sabertooth mage wanted to rebel, to say nothing, or even better, an insult. Instead she spoke without a single pause.

"Thank you mistress." She moaned as her stomach gurgled with its new gift from her master. She began to rub her tits up and down her mistress's dick, allowing it to become hard once more.

"So much power…such lust. Your body will be perfect an offering enough. I will let you go, slave, but not before I've defiled your body with my seed." The demon moaned.

The dick became hard again and throbbed even harder than before, pulsating powerfully. Yukino could feel the fat testicles on her stomach making noises as another load was being produced. The area reeked of cock and Yukino was drunk on it. She started to caress her breasts as the demon began to move lower to her pussy. The tip of her cock began to tease her wet folds as she stroked it from side to side. Yukino started to pant from the pleasurable torture.

"As I promised, it's time you were pleasure, my obedient slave." She moaned. She splayed Yukino's legs and rested her feet on her shoulders. The massive cock between Yukino's thighs began to move forward, forcing the girl's folds aside. The cock did not stop for any of her insides as it thrust deep into her.

Yukino screamed in pleasure as she felt her organs being rearranged. She already looked pregnant from the big load in her stomach and she was soon to get another one. The demon was slowly filling her with her shaft before drawing the whole thing to the head and pushing it deep again and again. The inhuman creature was panting as their bodies bounced in unison, fucking one another. Yukino was a complete slave to the pleasure now as she rode the massive organ deep inside her.

"Please, mistress, rape me! Fill me with your glorious seed!" Yukino never would've imagined herself saying such vulgar things, sounding like an absolute slut, but she no longer cared. The massive tool inside her began to pulse faster and faster, and the large balls that slapped her ass began to gurgle loudly. Her pussy clenched and her toes curled.

The demon felt the sheer tightness of the passage she was fucking as it was rocked by pleasure and cried out in unison as she began to pump the hole full of fertile seed. The orgasm came in bulges of thick spunk which traveled slowly up the twitching cock. They exploded in Yukino's womb and most of the flood was instantly forced out by the sheer pressure and lack of room. The demon pulled out and stood, pointing the massive tool at the mage's face, utterly drowning her in cum. Yukino could barely keep her mouth from being full as she continued to swallow the thick cream. The large shaft began to wilt as the stream of baby batter began to wilt once more.

The demon felt weak in the knees and knelt down as she looked at the mage. The poor girl was hosed white with her seed. "Your body was offering enough, slave. You've done your duty well…now come."

Yukino's body rose into the air and was brought into the open arms of the demon. Yukino's cum soaked breasts pressed against the demon's larger ones as the creature hugged the girl close to her, smearing the thick, pungent smelling cum into her own body. The demon smiled at the blank look in Yukino's eyes and petted the girl's short white hair.

"Such a pretty girl. We may part today, but rest assured, we will meet again. Perhaps with fresh meat too." She smiled. "Now's let's get you cleaned up."

The demon lightly tugged on Yukino's hair, pulling her head to the side to bare her neck before leaning her head down. Yukino moaned weakly as she felt the demon's full lips kiss and suck on her throat, licking up the large deposits of cum she was covered in. The Sabertooth mage was too weak to move, speak or even think, and within seconds she sagged in the demon's grip as her throat was slowly delighted.

This would not be their only meeting, but Yukino would not remember that. She would only remember being defeated by the demon, not the wonderful pleasure she experienced. But when they meet again, that lingering compulsion to submit will take over, and Yukino will learn to crave demonic seed once more.

* * *

**Today, we have Yukino, who has the pleasure of starring in my first and possibly only futa story in my lemon writing career. Up next we'll have her big sister ****Sorano entering the stage as she handles a group of pig-faced trolls causing trouble in a small town. Be sure to check out the official Hentai World website ****on Wordpress. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


End file.
